Love's Test
by Dixiewinxwrites12
Summary: A Jasam fiction with OC's involved! As always, Read and review!


(Hello Everyone, I only own my OC's and the Plot! Enjoy and don't forget to review!

Important Notice-Please Do Not post my stories to Face book, Twitter or any other social networking site, I will consider that as stealing and\or plagiarism I ask that you respect my wishes!)

Chapter 1

I woke up instantly, screaming. Jason was sound asleep, which was a relief because I knew he was trying to get some rest. The reason I screamed was due to a headache.

A couple hours later, Jason woke up and realized that I looked flushed. "_Why didn't you get me up, _he looked into my eyes and asked me if I needed to go to the hospital. I immediately told him no, but he insisted. I had a case to work on, but I told him that this case was important, because it involved a Rock journalist (and not forgetting, she was my friend). I really had to help her because she was in the same situation, I was currently in except for our separate careers, and she also said that she was coming back to Port Charles for good. Later tonight, I indented to tell Jason this evening.

Chapter 2 

After work, Jason met me at our apartment-I had something important to tell him, I went to the doctors today for my headache, and they decided that if it got any worse, Jason was to call Patrick and my best friend Elizabeth. As Jason set the table and I fixed the Greek salad (with extra cheese and onion, much to Jason's chagrin.)

Jason, I went to the hospital today and Patrick said I need to take it easy, though he knows I have a family history of migraines, but he wanted to make sure it wasn't life threatening. I took a deep breath and waited for Jason's reply.

"_Well, that is a lot to process but I think I can take care of you. He got misty eyed and said I always will love you and care for you. Sam McCall, you have that promise"._

"_I hope no matter what we face, you will always will remember how much I love you and trust you"._

I immediately felt that whatever we faced, we could take on that challenge.

"Jason, I said after a pause- "Remember my journalist friend"? He nodded.

She's coming back, for good". He Said, "_She can stay."_

I had a huge smile on my face.

It was ten o'clock, and I decided to turn in. He joined me a few minutes later; I secretly took a pill for my headache-unknown to Jason, which I kind of felt guilty about.

Today, I had to get ready for my friend Breanna's arrival, as well as dealing with Patrick's constant calling. Today was Tuesday, and I was driving to the airport to pick Breanna up, I was very excited because we hadn't seen each other since our high School course, which was Marine Biology.

As Bre and I approached my apartment, I asked her where she was staying.

"I told you, in order to give you and Jason space; I am staying at the Port Charles Inn, so… which band so I do my next feature on, Sixx Am or Metallica?

I paused, easy Choice- Sixx Am, I responded.

"I have two backstage passes for Sixx Am, with one of those with your name on it, Chika"!

I was excited, "I have wanted to see that band forever, Oh my Gosh Bre- I can't wait for us to go to our first concert together"!

Chapter 3

It's settled, will tell Jason tonight, though there is something important I have to tell you Bre. We proceeded to go to my room, so that we would have privacy.

After a Deep breath, "Bre since you're staying here for the time being-lately, I have had really bad migraines-So bad Jason has talked to one of the doctors here in town about it. I just wanted to let you know".

There was a deep sigh, at least you're in good hands with Jason and I- I have missed you so much, she stood up and hugged me the tightest I have had in a long time.

"I promise, Bre- I wouldn't miss this concert for the world- I have waited a long time for this"!

"Coming to Port Charles, was the best decision ever"-Bre said finally.

With that, we went to my favorite Italian eatery, considering I had Greek for two nights in a row-it was getting tiring.

We got back to her hotel 3 hours later!

Chapter 4

As soon as Bre got back to her hotel room, she received a call from an unknown caller, but she instantly knew who the caller was, the voice on the other end said,_" I know that you're back in town and I want to talk to you about your best friend". _She screamed into the _phone_ and said angrily," What have you done to Sam, you son of a gun, where the heck is she?" The caller hung up before she could detect the answer. So she rushed out of bed, and got to Sam's apartment as quickly as she could without getting a speeding ticket.

As soon as she got to Sam and Jason's shared apartment, she found Jason pacing in the living room- she finally convinced him to sit down for a little while so he could relax a little. There was a terse pause, Bre's phone rang, with a message notification, It was Sam.

"Bre, if you're at our apartment-tell Jason I am ok, I just had to go to the Metro Court to finish this case for you. Apparently, your ex is in town- I strongly suggest that you stay with Jason and ask for Sonny's help- he's my brother-in-law, he owes me a favor, anyway." Stay with Jason at all costs; I should be back in twenty minutes".

Bre sat Jason down and told him about the call she received earlier that night- _"No wonder Sam is taking so many safeguards to protect you, if it isn't too much trouble-Jason looked Bre in the eyes and said, "Who is your ex-boyfriend?" After a long pause, "you wouldn't know him, is from out of town."_

Ten minutes later, I arrived back to my apartment where Bre had joined Jason; he had a look of concern of his face. I turned to Bre and gave her a manila folder with all the evidence, she was grateful.

I decided to tell Jason and Bre that I needed some sleep, and I whispered to Bre that I had a headache, and I swore to tell Jason if it got any worse-but still as a measure I took a headache pill. I kissed Jason good night and he agreed to let Bre go back to her hotel room.

Chapter 5

During the night, I was in pain- Jason said he'd take me to Dr. Drake (Formal), but really we knew that Patrick would help me figure out what are causing these headaches and good news or bad, Jason would stick with me through thick and thin. The next day, Bre had asked me how my night was. "I am exhausted, has if taking a hint-my body yawned.

The next night, Bre took me out to dinner so we could chat about the old days, our Careers and other things. "Do you remember how we hated the Dissections -especially the Perch and the Shark, because we got the decomposing ones always?"

She laughed so hard, it was just like the old days, and I enjoyed having her here.

"How is Spenser? She asked. "Well, he's gone to play ball for college of Charleston, he's supposed to return to our High School reunion in the fall.

Chapter 6

Bre was driving; and I had turned on the radio to my favorite local radio station- the song Twilight hotel had came on, I immediately had a flashback to when I took riding lessons in my Western barn-I rode my trainers aging mare, and I had a lesson on the trails, and I had fallen off by falling into a hole. Even though, that was a long time ago-I still blamed myself. Bre noticed that I had a faraway look in my eyes, she instantly remembered from all those years ago. "Chicka, you shouldn't worry about what happened years ago- as long as you keep your passion for riding alive- then that's good enough for me. As we approached my apartment, I knew that she was right. The next day, I would scour the internet for information on local riding stables.

And if that didn't work out, I always wanted to try acting lessons-it is worth a try.

Chapter 7

The next morning, I was in a terrible pain- after I got dressed I asked bre if she could drive me to Patrick's- and she swore not to tell Jason, unless it was really bad. I was lucky because he was still at his home, because Emma needed him. I told Bre to stay in the car-though if Patrick wanted her to watch Emma while he was trying to figure out what was wrong with me at the Hospital- for the first time in three years, I didn't text him back-I'd promise myself I would text him after this.

It was a short ride to the hospital, but it felt like hours. Though, I was grateful that I got a short nap-which dulled the pain a little.

"_Sam, I am sorry to do this to you but we are here, and Bre are here too. He approached the head nurse and looked at her and said-"I am going to do a consultation with Sam"._

As Patrick asked me about my symptoms, I noticed that the nurse had a hospital admittance band, I took a sharp breath-_"You might want to text Jason" he said, with his eyes looking downward._

As Patrick got everything ready, I took my phone out and called Jason.

"_Sam, what's wrong? _

"Jason, I have to stay at the Hospital- Patrick said that it's just for observation.

"_Sonny, I just got a call from Sam-She's been admitted to the hospital for her migraines, I have to be by her side, you don't mind do you?" _

"_No, I don't Jason- I know how important she is to you." Sonny said- and prayed that she would be ok. _

Chapter 8__

_(Sam's Point of View)_

Patrick wanted to put an IV in my arm, but due to my small veins-it was no easy task, and I said to Patrick- "I know this is going to seem strange but it's worth a shot, but can we wait until Jason gets here to put the IV in?"

He nodded in agreement, considering that it was thirty minutes of hard work finding a vein.

Jason came five minutes later, _"Relax, Sam- please, I know you're _ in pain but I have to put this IV in". I groaned- but he kept stroking my sweat soaked hair, while Patrick was successful in his quest to put the IV in.

_Jason decided that he was going to stay with me- he heard my soft sobs and he lulled me to sleep and decided to stay with me, _whichwas nice because I could use a familiar face during the night; since Bre was on assignment during the night for the Port Chuck Music festival; however, -she was going to keep me company during the day.

(Jason's Point of View)

"_Patrick, may I talk to you outside? He nodded._

"_Is Sam going to be alright?"_

_Patrick nodded, "I believe that this is just hormonal changes"._

_(During the night, Sam's Point of View)_

I had an intense pain, "Jason, please help me-I sobbed. He held me and sung again, that was comforting.

Patrick had said that he had pulled some strings in order to get the visiting hours extended.

Chapter 9

Considering Jason was here, when I needed him the most, I felt good. Bre was going to visit later, and she had mentioned that she had something important to tell me- I hoped she was ok, and immediately had my PI instincts piqued.

Chapter 10 

I called Spinelli and told him the situation with Bre and he was going to keep an


End file.
